ARDIENDO
by Lily de Pattinson
Summary: La mejor forma de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella. Ellos se desean; ambos tienen pareja y les profesan un gran amor, nunca pensaron ser infieles pero el poder de atracción es fuego puro y querían quemarse solo por una vez. Se dejaran llevar por sus instintos a una aventura que no tiene otro fin mas que el que ellos pusieran, sin ataduras, sin corazones rotos. Solo placer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas! ¿Como están?**

**Bueno antes que nada les anuncio que pronto actualizare mis otras dos historias, ya estoy en los capítulos, de ambas se vienen buenos.**

**Mientras tanto les traigo esta nueva historia, sera un minific, tendrá unos 8 capítulos a lo mucho 10. Esta inspirada en una de las mejores canciones de una de mis bandas favoritas, "Sex On fire" de Kings of Leon es mi musa en esta locura, así que escúchenla en todos los capítulos jejeje. Les aviso de una vez que sera bastante hot y entre nuestros protagonistas no habrá romance, si tendrán algo pero nada de amor, cursilerias ni nada de eso: quise hacer algo fuera de eso y aquí esta. Así que no esperen que queden juntos. Sobre aviso no hay engaño chicas.**

**Espero que les guste la idea para seguir continuándola. A leer :)**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia ah salido de mi loca mente así que me pertenece._

_Capitulo Beteado por: Nohemí G. B._

.

.

.

**CAPITULO I**

Un nuevo día comenzaba. El ruido del despertador hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe.

Se giró para quedar sobre su espalda, al hacerlo el sol que se colaba por el gran ventanal de su habitación le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Emitiendo un leve gruñido de frustración, se levantó para comenzar con su día y se metió en el cuarto de baño para ducharse.

Luego de que terminara la ducha, se secó y se vistió. Uso un conjunto de lencería negro sencillo, una falda formal color gris claro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa negra de botones con los dos primeros abiertos para mostrar un escote discreto pero sexy, una chaqueta a juego con la falda y unos tacones negros altos.

Secó su cabello y lo peino en un cuidadoso moño a la altura de su nuca, se maquilló muy poco y roció unas gotas de su perfume favorito en su cuello.

Le quedo tiempo para tomar un café y desayunar algo.

Quince minutos después tomó su bolso, unos archivos y subió a su Volvo negro para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Ella es, Isabella Swan, de 29 años y vive en L.A.; jefa del departamento de publicidad en TWILIGHT Corporation, empresa de comunicaciones, productora y distribuidora de programas informáticos y videojuegos, con sede en el centro de Los Ángeles, California. Llegó a trabajar ahí hacia 4 años por recomendación de la UCLA (University of California), universidad donde había estudiado una licenciatura en Negocios y un postgrado en Marketing & Publicidad.

John Evans, dueño y presidente de la compañía, quedó fascinado con sus ideas así que la contrato de inmediato.

Al llegar al gran edificio estacionó su coche y entró.

─Buenos días Louise ─saludo amablemente a la recepcionista.

─Buenos días Srta. Swan ─respondió está sonriéndole mientras ella esperaba el ascensor, una vez que subió marco su piso.

Al llegar caminó saludando a todo su personal y compañeros hasta que llego al fondo, donde se encontraba su oficina.

─Muy buenos días Srta. Swan ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? ─saludó su secretaria desde el escritorio.

─Buenos días Ángela, muy bien gracias ¿y tú? ─contesto amable y una vez que le respondió entro a su oficina con está siguiéndola. Se sentó en su escritorio dejando su bolsa en el pequeño perchero a un costado y los archivos sobre la mesa, encendió su computadora y mientras iniciaba miro a Ángela que aguardaba de pie frente a ella.

─Bien, empecemos ¿que tenemos para hoy?

─En quince minutos comienza la reunión que convoco el Sr. Evans con los directivos─ Dijo con su característico tono profesional─. Las invitaciones para la presentación de Twi-SoftX estuvieron listas ayer a última hora, así que hoy en cuanto llegué me encargue de que se enviaran en su totalidad.

─Perfecto, llegaran a los invitados con tiempo extra, buen trabajo Ángela ─felicito sonriendo alegremente─, ¿Algo más? ¿Averiguaste cuanto más demoraran con los volantes?

─Si, de hecho el diseño está listo, Sam solo necesita que usted lo cheque y si no hay errores ni falta nada le dé la autorización para enviarlo a imprenta.

─Que bueno porque no se puede retrasar más, estamos solo a dos semanas del lanzamiento ─comento─, cuando llegue Sam que lo envié a mi correo, en cuanto regrese de la reunión lo reviso. Si es todo puedes retirarte, gracias Ángela ─la chica asintió y salió de la oficina.

Bella suspiro aliviada porque todo estaría a tiempo y se puso a terminar de revisar los archivos pendientes. Pasados casi diez minutos se levantó para dirigirse a la reunión.

Mientras el elevador avanzaba hasta el piso de la presidencia, que era el último, se recargo en la pared y se puso a revisar algunos correos desde su BlackBerry. En eso estaba cuando la distrajeron pidiendo el elevador, un pitido y una luz en la pantalla anunciaron que en el siguiente piso alguien subiría, al ver el número del piso se estremeció de pies a cabeza, _"oh no. Maldición" _pensó inquieta.

El elevador llego más rápido de lo que ella deseaba y es que estaba segura de quien subiría. Casi en cámara lenta las puertas se abrieron y aunque quiso no pudo dejar de mirar fijamente al frente, menos aun cuando se topó con la intensa mirada de ese hombre vestido con un traje negro, era como un hermoso Dios griego; alto, no tan musculoso pero si lo suficiente para que se notara sobre la ropa, de tez blanca, sonrisa divina, cabello rebelde y de un extraño color cobrizo y sobre todo esa mirada, unos ojos verde esmeralda que te invitaban a perderte en ellos. Y definitivamente tampoco podía ignorar su perfecta boca, unos labios que prometían el paraíso.

Él era el hombre que protagonizaba sus fantasías más oscuras y eróticas, él era el hombre que la tentaba y excitaba con solo estar cerca o mirarla, él era el hombre prohibido que deseaba en secreto. Edward Cullen. Él, el hombre que la enloquecía.

Edward Cullen, de 33 años, director y jefe de Informática en la compañía, mejor dicho el inventor y creador de la mayoría de productos y programas que vendían. Sin él y su gran equipo, TWILIGHT Corporation no existiría.

Era un genio y un gran hombre. Trabajador, responsable, guapo y amable, aunque un tanto arrogante ya que sabía que era lo que tenía y el efecto que causaba en los demás. Además se decía que era un gran amigo, un buen hijo y un maravilloso esposo. Perfecto.

Si, Edward estaba casado. Su esposa, Kate Denali Evans, era una famosa y excelente psicóloga, sobrina del gran John Evans, su jefe. La pareja perfecta. Él la amaba con locura y ella no podía vivir sin él, eran felices y pronto serían padres.

Su vida era casi perfecta. Solo había un problema, que estaba a diario cerca de él, en presencia y en su mente. Isabella Swan.

Esa mujer era la tentación para él, su infierno personal. Era una diosa, una deidad: mediana estatura, delgada pero con unas perfectas curvas, piernas tonificadas, de tez pálida pero mejillas sonrosadas, su rostro en forma de corazón con unos labios llenos y sensuales, cabello suave color caoba, ojos de un hermoso café chocolate con esa mirada sexy y cautivadora; además era decidida, inteligente, amable y valiente. Perfecta.

Desde el día en que ella llego a la empresa un instinto animal se apodero de él, la deseaba. Amaba a su esposa, sí, pero Bella lo invitaba al pecado.

Realmente no sabía cómo era que hasta ahora y por cuatro largos años se había aguantado, había reprimido sus ansías por hacerla suya; pero estaba seguro que no resistiría mucho más.

Es por eso que en ese momento en que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la vio ahí, vestida de esa manera tan soberbia y sexy a la vez, sola y mirándolo fijamente, no supo que hacer _"Jodida mierda" _pensó mientras avanzaba lentamente sin poder apartar su mirada de ella.

─ Isabella ─saludo con voz ronca y baja cuando hubo entrado y se paró a lado de ella guardando cierta distancia. Desde el principio y sin que ellos lo acordaran se trataban con respeto pero sin demasiada confianza, así era más seguro para ambos, más fácil no caer en la tentación.

-─Edward ─saludó ella de vuelta después de carraspear, y es que Bella temía que en su voz él notará su reacción. _"Cuatro malditos pisos" _pensaban los dos.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, tanto que cualquiera que subiera en ese momento se daría cuenta de la tensión sexual que ahí había.

Ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro pero sin percatarse o hacerlo a propósito ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sus hombros se rozaban. Bella había guardado su móvil y miraba hacia el suelo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la ahora inexistente distancia entre ellos levanto su mirada de nuevo al frente. Por el reflejo de las puertas vio que Edward ahora la miraba fijamente, su mirada era oscura e intensa, con solo eso comenzó a excitarse y cuando él sonrió torcido sintió la humedad entre sus piernas.

A Edward no le pasó desapercibida su reacción, al contrario, cuando le llego la esencia de su excitación inspiró con fuerza, su erección comenzó a crecer y Bella también se dio cuenta de ello. A la mierda todo, ninguno aguantaba más.

Pero antes de que alguno se moviera el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Habían llegado al último piso y ambos regresaron a la realidad, se alejaron y aunque por dentro se quemaban, por fuera demostraron frialdad. Bella salió primero y camino rápido hacia la sala de juntas. Edward soltó un gruñido y después de suspirar para tranquilizarse se dirigió a donde mismo.

─Hum... Buenos días Sra. Maggie ─saludo a la secretaria y asistente de su jefe que estaba de pie afuera de la sala.

─Buenos días Sr. Cullen, adelante. ─respondió la señora.

─Edward, mi prodigio, ahí estás ─en cuanto entro escucho la voz gruesa y alegre de su jefe, que estaba sentado en su silla al frente de la gran mesa─. Bella me comentaba que venías justo detrás de ella ─le dijo y Edward miro un segundo en dirección de la mujer, que también estaba sentada en su lugar.

─Buenos días John, ¿cómo se encuentra? ─pregunto amable─ ¿no ha llegado nadie más?

─Muy bien Edward, gracias ─respondió el hombre─ Y no, son los primeros.

Así que ponte cómodo, y esperemos que los demás no se demoren mucho más

─comento y Edward se sentó en su lugar, que para su desgracia y la de Bella era frente a esta.

Los tres estaban enfrascados en una charla informal cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Garrett Evans, él hijo de John. Un hombre alto, delgado, guapo y amable; ocupaba el puesto de la vicepresidencia de la empresa y pasaría a ser el presidente una vez que su padre se retirara del negocio.

─Buenos días ─saludo con una gran sonrisa y se acercó para saludar, primero a Edward que estaba más cerca. Se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de mano.

─ ¿Qué hay Ed?

─Hola amigo ─respondió sonriendo.

─Padre-─ dijo cuando llego hasta John, que se había levantado de su asiento.

─Hijo buenos días ─se dieron un abrazo.

Después Garrett se acero lentamente a Bella, quien le sonreía, él le guiño un ojo y se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios.

─Buenos días cielo ─le dijo con voz suave y cariñosa una vez que se separaron.

─Buenos días cariño ─saludo ruborizada al ver que los otros dos hombres los miraban divertidos. Garrett sonrió aún más y se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa para sentarse en la silla frente a su padre.

─ ¿De que hablaban? ─pregunto y siguieron platicando. De vez en cuando Bella miraba disimuladamente a Edward y la mayoría de veces lo cachaba mirándola también pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban ambos desviaban la mirada y ella la enfocaba en Garrett.

Su prometido no dejaba de verla nunca, era tan hermosa.

Bella estaba comprometida con él, se casarían en un par de meses. Para ella Garrett era el hombre de su vida y Bella para él era la mujer de sus sueños, se amaban. Otra pareja perfecta.

Por eso era que el deseo que sentían Edward y Bella era prohibido. Ambos tenían un compromiso y sabían que lo suyo era solo atracción, deseo, pasión. Nada más. Ninguno quería traicionar ni ser infieles a sus parejas y estaban evitándolo, pero el poder que los atraía era fuego puro y estaban seguros que tarde o temprano se quemarían.

…

Luego de unos minutos y una vez que los demás directivos llegaron el ambiente se volvió laboral e inicio la reunión. Trataron varios temas hasta que llegaron al final y el punto con más relevancia: la presentación y el lanzamiento al mercado de su nuevo sistema operativo **Twi-SoftX.**

─Muy bien damas y caballeros estamos a solo dos semanas de la gran presentación ─comento John mirándolos, todos asintieron entusiasmados─. Así que veamos, ¿Cómo va la organización del evento Alice?

─Vamos muy bien señor, el Four Seasons nos reservó su sala de conferencias más amplia y además nos ofreció sin ningún costo el salón de bailes para después de la cena, todo va según lo planeado ─contesto la aludida, Alice Brandon. Se encargaba de la planeación y organización de todos los eventos y viajes que pudieran tener─. Mi equipo y yo ya tenemos todo lo necesario para la decoración y el banquete. El presupuesto que hizo el Sr. Hale resulto muy bueno y estamos evitando gastos de más, estamos ahorrando dinero ─concluyo sonriente. John miro a Jasper Hale, contador y administrador.

─Bien hecho Jasper ─felicito y este asintió sonriendo─. Igual para ti Alice, felicidades y sé que ese día todo estará perfecto.

─Bella ¿Qué me dices de la publicidad? ─pregunto y todos la miraron. Edward sobre todo.

─Las invitaciones han sido enviadas formalmente, mi secretaria lo confirmo esta mañana ─explico─, y los volantes ya fueron corregidos, los checare una vez más y si está todo bien los enviaremos a imprenta hoy mismo.

─Excelente, por cierto hasta ahora la campaña de publicidad tanto para la fiesta como para el sistema, está siendo un éxito, felicidades.

─Gracias.

─Sobre eso… ─comento Garrett llamando la atención de todos─. Se me ocurrió que podríamos mostrar una tipo demo del Twi-softX en pantallas, así los clientes e invitados pueden ver y probar su funcionamiento.

─Muy buena idea hijo.

─Si, es una excelente idea de hecho ─aporto Edward─. Incluso podríamos incluir fotografías junto a la demo.

─Entonces es un hecho, se hará así ¿puedes encargarte Bella? ─pregunto Garrett

─Por supuesto… Solo necesito saber los detalles y funciones del sistema y tener una copia para hacer la demo ─confirmo.

─Está bien, Edward te ayudara, trabajen juntos en esto para que salga bien ─ordeno el jefe, ellos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, ambos pensando en lo mismo.

.

.

.

Al concluir la reunión todos fueron retirándose hasta solo quedar el sr. Evans, Garrett, Edward y Jasper en la sala. Bella espero afuera a su prometido, lo extrañaba y necesitaba que sus brazos la rodearan. Y es que Garrett tuvo que viajar a New York por casi una semana y apenas había llegado esta madrugada.

─Cielo ─le llamo apenas lo vio salir por la puerta, él se giró al escucharla y sonriendo se acercó hasta ella. Sin decir palabra se fundieron en un abrazo─. Oh te extrañe tanto Garrett ─murmuro contra su cuello.

─También te extrañe nena, mucho ─dijo él y con un suave movimiento la tomo de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara, le regalo una sonrisa y acerco su rostro hasta que unió sus labios en un beso tierno.

─ ¿Qué tal New york? ─pregunto Bella cuando el beso termino, seguían abrazados y Garrett acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo.

─Estuvo bien, el negocio con las acciones va viento en popa, pero tendré que regresar justo después de la presentación ─comento con una mueca pero enseguida sonrió y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más ansias─ Creo que iré esta noche a tu casa nena ─susurro en su oído haciéndola estremecer. Bella iba a contestar pero su vista se desvió por sobre el hombro de Garrett y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

─Perdón por la interrupción ─exclamo Edward un tanto apenado por interrumpir acercándose a ellos, Garrett se giró sin soltarla de la cintura.

─No hay problema hermano, ¿Qué pasa? ─pregunto divertido.

─Tu padre quiere que veamos los balances en su oficina y ya que Jasper aún está aquí me pidió que viniera a buscarte para comenzar ─respondió.

─Muy bien vamos ─se giro hacia su mujer─, te veo más tarde linda.

─Está bien, que tengas un buen día cariño ─le deseo y se puso de puntillas para besarlo. Los dos hombres caminaron hacia la oficina de John y Bella se dispuso a ir al ascensor para bajar, casi llegaba cuando una suave voz aterciopelada la detuvo.

─Oye Bella ─se sorprendió al escucharlo llamarla así y no con su nombre completo como siempre. Cuando se giró vio que Edward había dado unos pasos de regreso hacia ella y que su prometido estaba de pie un poco más atrás alejado.

─ ¿Si Edward? ─pregunto.

─Con respecto a lo de la demo ─la miraba intensamente mientras hablaba

─Creo que deberíamos comenzar a trabajar hoy mismo ¿te parece si bajo más tarde?

─Si, tienes razón, debemos empezar antes de tener más encima el tiempo, a la hora que puedas está bien, te estaré esperando ─acepto con un tono sugerente pero discreto. No olvidaba que su prometido estaba ahí, el cual no noto nada raro.

─Perfecto, ahí estaré ─confirmo con una sonrisa torcida, él sí que se había dado cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras.

.

.

.

Más tarde, ya en su oficina, Edward miraba fijamente la foto de su esposa que tenía sobre su escritorio. En cuanto su jefe diera la orden de que él y Bella trabajarían juntos en la demo decidió que sería mejor designarle a Mike Newton esa responsabilidad, desechando así el pensamiento de que tendrían una excusa para estar juntos. Y es que sabía que estando tan cerca de ella no podría contenerse. Pero había bastado con verla abrazada a su amigo para cambiar de idea, y no por celos, simplemente porque tenía que tenerla aunque fuera solo una vez entre sus brazos y preferiblemente desnuda.

Ahora mientras seguía contemplando la hermosa imagen de su mujer seguía pensando lo mismo y cuestionaba su decisión. No quería dañar a Kate y nunca desde que eran novios había pensado en serle infiel, simplemente porque la amaba, no le interesaba estar con ninguna otra mujer y con ella no le faltaba nada más, hasta ahora. Y tampoco era que no lo satisficiera en la cama ni que ya no la amara con la misma intensidad, no era por nada de eso. Simplemente era Isabella. Ella, su cuerpo y el loco deseo que él sentía por tomarla.

Y con el solo pensar en esa mujer al fin se decidió.

─Lo siento mi amor. ─susurro a la foto como si su esposa pudiera escucharlo y poniéndose de pie se preparó para bajar al piso de abajo y "trabajar" con Bella.

…

Mientras tanto en su oficina, Bella tomaba un descanso levemente recostada en el sofá que tenía. Varias cosas pasaban por su mente, entre ellas la forma en que se sentía cuando tenía a Edward cerca y como coqueteaban y se tentaban hasta con las miradas, sabía que no estaba bien pero ¿Cómo podría resistirse? Si esos ojos la encendían con solo clavarse fijamente en ella.

─ ¿Srta. Swan? ─le llamo la voz de Angela por el intercomunicador, con un suspiro se levantó y acerco a su escritorio, oprimió el botón y contesto.

─Si, Ángela ¿Qué pasa?

─La busca el Sr. Cullen ─al escuchar esto su cuerpo entero se estremeció y se quedó sin habla para decir algo a su secretaria─. ¿Srta. Swan? ¿Sigue ahí? ─escucho que le preguntaba de nuevo haciendo que reaccionara, acomodo su ropa y su cabello, se sentó en su silla─. Bella estas…

─Perdón Angela, aquí estoy ─contesto antes de que la muchacha terminara su pregunta─. Deja pasar al Sr. Cullen ─su voz era seria para ocultar sus emociones, le agradeció y colgó. Miro hacia la puerta hasta que esta se fue abriendo poco a poco. En cuanto estuvo abierta completamente ambos posaron su mirada en la del otro y por unos segundos ninguno hizo otro cosa, hasta que Edward se adentró en la oficina sin apartar su mirada de Bella, el suave click que hizo la puerta al cerrarse fue el único sonido que se escuchó.

─Edward ─ susurro la mujer rompiendo el silencio mientras observaba como él avanzaba lento paso a paso hacia el escritorio.

─Bella ─sonrió al escuchar que le decía así de nuevo─. Espero que no estés muy… ocupada ─dijo con voz baja, ronca y seductora, Bella mordió su labio inferior y él miro alucinado ese gesto.

─Para nada, estoy… libre, toma asiento ─contesto sonriendo y señalo una de las silla frente a ella, Edward se sentó sin dejar de mirarla ni sonreír.

Hablaron por unos cinco minutos, de trabajo claro, no es que se iban a abalanzar sobre el otro nada más se vieran.

─ ¿Ángela? ─llamo por el intercomunicador.

─Si, Srta. Swan.

─Busca a Sam y dile que venga a mi oficina ─ordeno un tanto frustrada y es que aunque ellos quisieran hacer otras cosas y no trabajar la verdad es que si tenían que avanzar en la demo y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su equipo.

─Sam aun no regresa de imprenta ─contesto Angela al otro lado y un suspiro de alivio salió de su garganta, cuando escucho una risa alzo su mirada y vio a Edward mirándola divertido, se sonrojo.

─Bueno en cuanto llegue le dices que lo estamos esperando ─ordeno de nuevo y colgó.

─Mientras regresa podemos ir viendo la aplicación, la traigo aquí ─le dijo Edward y saco un pen (memoria usb) del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo extendió hacia ella.

─Claro ─respondió y estiro su mano para tomar lo que le daba, en el momento en que sus dedos se rozaron una corriente eléctrica surgió y viajo por ambos cuerpos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y lentamente retiraron sus manos mientras se sonreían torcido.

─Tendrás que explicarme porque no entiendo mucho ─dijo mirando la pantalla de su computadora después de que abrió el programa.

─Por supuesto ─respondió en voz baja levantándose de su asiento con tanto sigilo que Bella no se dio cuenta que lo hizo hasta que lo noto parado a su lado, miro hacia arriba y siguió su movimiento al agacharse para quedar a la altura de ella y mirando fijamente la pantalla Edward empezó a explicarle. Pero Bella solo podía mirarlo embelesada y él se daba cuenta porque esa sonrisilla arrogante no se borraba de su rostro. De repente él se movió, solo un poco pero basto para que su tibio aliento chocara con su mejilla cuando hablaba y eso la altero demasiado. Cerro un momento los ojos y suspiro, pero los abrió de golpe cuando lo sintió acercarse a ella y como con su nariz rozo su mandíbula y bajo por su cuello, aspirando.

─Edward ─gimió su nombre. Su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada y sentía un ligero temblor en su cuerpo-─. ¿Qué… que estás haciendo?- pregunto cómo pudo porque aunque en el fondo esperaba que él hiciera algo se sorprendió.

─Mmm… hueles delicioso ─murmuro cerca de su oído. Soltó un jadeo cuando succiono un poco su lóbulo y se sujetó fuertemente de la silla─. Y apuesto a que también sabes exquisita─. Volvió a susurrarle y enterró su cara en su cuello para dejar besos húmedos ahí, Bella inclino su cabeza para darle más acceso y gimió, levanto su mano izquierda hasta la cabeza de Edward y como pudo acaricio su suave cabello desordenándolo. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando la sensación, y es que nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tanto con solo besar y lamer su cuello, ni siquiera Garrett. Y en cuanto se acordó de su prometido se tensó _"¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo" _pensó horrorizada y se levantó de golpe.

─Basta Edward, esto no está bien ─susurro caminando hacia el ventanal, se paró frente a este mirando el cielo y cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Tenía que alejarse de él, tener su cuerpo tan cerca la perturbaba y hacia que nada importara más que el hecho de que lo deseaba. Pero no podían hacerlo, tenían que resistirse.

─ ¿Y por qué no? ─susurro en su oído provocando que ella saltara al sentirlo tras de sí─. Yo quiero que pase y sé que tú también, no puedes negarlo ─ siguió susurrándole y tenía razón, Bella no podía negarlo por lo que se quedó callada

─ ¿Lo ves? Así que si ambos lo queremos no veo porque está mal.

─ ¿No ves por qué está mal? ─pregunto entre asombrada y furiosa pero sin girarse para mirarlo─. Estás casado y yo me voy a casar, por eso esta... mal ─se le corto la voz cuando sintió que sus manos se aferraban en sus caderas y la pegaban a él, trato de alejarse pero Edward la sujeto más fuerte─. Déjame, yo... yo amo a Garrett.

─Y yo amo a mi esposa ─refuto él sin soltarla─. Pero ¿que no ves que no puedo evitarlo? Esto que siento hacia ti me supera Isabella ─su voz tenía un matiz de frustración─. Te deseo como un loco ─confeso─. ¿No sientes como me pones con solo tenerte cerca y olerte?- le preguntó sensualmente en el oído y para demostrárselo pego su espalda a su pecho y empujo suavemente sus caderas, Bella gimió vergonzosamente al sentir la presión de su erección en su trasero, ahora sabía lo que le causaba a él─. Dime que no me deseas y me voy ahora mismo, dime que no te sientes igual que yo y no te vuelvo a molestar- sentencio con voz ronca, sus manos acariciaron sus caderas y depositó un beso en su nuca para después mover sus labios por la sensible piel de su cuello.

─Joder, Edward ─soltó y cerro sus ojos de nuevo, Edward la rodeo con sus brazos hasta que sus dedos acariciaban bajo sus pechos y su vientre, esta vez no se alejó y con sus manos acarició los fuertes brazos del hombre€. Tienes razón, sí, me siento igual que tú... Te deseo ─confesó al fin en un susurro y de un momento a otro se encontró sentada en la orilla de su escritorio con Edward entre sus piernas, se miraron con lujuria unos segundos hasta que ella dejándose llevar por la pasión acerco los labios a su cuello y lo beso y lamió con frenesí, las manos de él subían por sus pantorrillas y sus piernas subiendo su falda cada vez más, las suyas bajaron por su espalda hasta apretar su trasero haciéndolo soltar un sensual gruñido.

Sucedería. Al fin dejarían que la pasión entre ellos se desatará luego de años reprimiéndola. Estaban llenos de anticipación y nada los detendría. Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado de nuevo ya que al igual que antes, en el elevador, fueron interrumpidos, esta vez por unos toquidos en la puerta.

─Mierda─ exclamó Edward separándose de ella, se miraron serios a los ojos un momento y luego explotaron en risa al ver sus expresiones de frustración, su juego tendría que esperar─. Esto no ha acabado- le dijo con su sonrisa seductora y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ambos acomodaron sus ropas y se sentaron dónde estaban antes, Edward subió su pie derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda para que no se notara su problema.

─Adelante ─gritó Bella y le guiño un ojo. La puerta se abrió y Sam entro a la oficina.

─ ¿Me ocupabas Bella? ─ pregunto

─Así es Sam, necesitamos comenzar con el demo y necesitamos de tu ayuda.

Sam se sentó y los tres se pusieron a trabajar.

...

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**Ya saben que pueden dejan sus comentarios, opiniones en sus reviews ;)**

**En el proximo empieza lo bueno jajaja .**

**Saludos!**

_LILY_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! Como están? **

**Aquí**** me tienen con lo que seguro estaban esperando, el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fic *-***

**Quiero agradecer por los reviews que me dejaron, por sus alertas y favoritos, me hace feliz saber que les gusto la idea y que siguen la historia.**

**El capitulo no esta beteado, ya que mi beta tuvo problemas técnicos con su computadora pero sepan que lo leyó y dio su aprobación (ya saben, dos mentes trabajan mejor que una), si ven algún error una disculpa. Les adelanto que empieza lo "ardiente" ;)**

**Ahora si, a leer! **

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia ah salido de mi loca mente así que me pertenece._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO II**

Los días se fueron pasando rápido. Cada día Edward, junto con algún miembro de su equipo, bajaba a publicidad para diseñar y hacer la demo. Por lo general trabajaban todos juntos en el taller de diseño así que ni él ni Bella habían tenido oportunidad de estar a solas y un encuentro fuera de la empresa aún estaba descartado. Por lo tanto se conformaban con miradas lascivas y roces discretos, la tensión crecía entre ellos y buscaban cualquier excusa para insinuarse y coquetearse sin que nadie lo notara. El poder de la atracción por el otro aumentaba a niveles extremos ahora que ambos habían decidido dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Y de pronto ya solo faltaba un día para la presentación y la demo estaba terminada, se les escapo de las manos la primer oportunidad de hacer realidad sus fantasías pero ¿acaso no tendrían más oportunidades? Tenían que saber escoger el momento.

...

Edward se encontraba en su oficina. Ya era entrada la noche y él seguía trabajando; aunque normalmente su hora de salida era a las 7 o por tarde a las 8, hoy aprovecho para adelantar un poco ya que mañana viernes desde temprano y hasta el medio día estarían en el hotel para arreglar, ver detalles y acomodar todo para la fiesta y la empresa estaría cerrada por todo el fin de semana hasta el lunes. No quería dejar pendientes.

Estaba analizando una aplicación cuando un ruido lo desconcentro, venia de afuera e imagino que había sido el vigilante. Miro el reloj y se sorprendió ver que ya pasaban de las 11, se estiro un poco y dio el último trago a su vaso de whiskey, decidió dejar todo así e ir casa, sabía que así como era su esposa lo estaría esperando despierta. Después de levantarse , tomar su saco y su maletín apago las luces y salió de ahí, se dirigió a las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba fuera de servicio, después de las 8 se apagaban todos los interruptores de la electricidad excepto el de las oficinas que se avisaba al vigilante se cerrarían hasta tarde.

Cuando casi llegaba al siguiente piso, el de publicidad, escucho la melodía de una canción conocida. Termino de bajar los últimos escalones y al abrir las puertas del área vio luces encendidas al final del gran pasillo, de ahí venia la música. La oficina de Isabella.

Sin dudarlo y después de mirar hacia todos lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie más ahí camino hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta, se asomo para ver dentro pero no se distinguía mucho así que la abrió un poco más. Y cuando pudo ver mejor se sorprendió con lo que se encontró. Isabella estaba sentada en su silla inclinada hacia atrás, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio y moviéndolas al ritmo de la música. Una imagen demasiado erótica como para no mirarla, su falda estaba alzada hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Despacio y como para memorizar cada pedazo de su piel recorrió con su mirada desde sus pequeños pies en esos tacones, sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas, sus perfectos muslos y así hasta que llego a su rostro; mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sostenía un cigarrillo en su mano derecha y con una sonrisa en su rostro cantaba Sex On Fire de Kings Of Leon.

Para ese entonces Edward ya había abierto toda la puerta pero Bella aún no se percataba de su presencia, decidió hacerse notar.

-Pensé que a estas horas era el único aquí- comento en voz alta para que lo escuchara sobre la música, lo cual logro, Bella se sobresalto y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Edward- exclamo sorprendida y bajando las piernas se acomodo en su lugar- Me asustaste.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- se disculpo entrando a la oficina- ¿que haces aún aquí?

-Bueno mañana estaré ocupada casi todo el día en la preparación- respondió sonriendo, Edward observo como apago su cigarro en el cenicero y bajo el volumen del reproductor de música, después lo miro de nuevo- Y no trabajamos hasta el lunes, así que no quiero dejar muchos pendientes.

-Tan precavida como yo- comento riendo, lo miro confusa- Si sigo aquí es exactamente por lo mismo- explico y Bella rio.

-Oh vaya! Bueno, supongo que ser directores de nuestras áreas tiene su peso ¿no?

-Si, lo tiene- estuvo de acuerdo con ella- Pero en fin, cuando iba bajando escuche tu música y vi las luces, realmente me sorprendió no ser el único, pensé que estaba solo.

-Pues para que veas que no eres el único al que le gusta adelantar trabajo- le riño divertida- aunque justo ahora tomaba un descanso.

-Ya veo- le sonrió pícaro y Bella se sonrojo levemente- De hecho ya es bastante tarde Bella, pasan de las 11- apunto.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida y miro el reloj que tenía en la pared, eran casi las once y media- Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan tarde, el tiempo se me paso volando- dijo poniéndose de pie aunque aun no quería irse, lo miro fijamente y con voz segura le pregunto- ¿Tienes mucha prisa?

-En realidad no, Kate ya debe estar dormida- mintió y le sonrío torcido- ¿tú tienes prisa?

-No tampoco- respondió rápidamente- Garrett está en una cena de negocios con los franceses, ¿te apetece algo de tomar?

-Hace rato estaba tomando whiskey así que estaría bien otro igual- acepto dejando sus cosas sobre una silla- Y me gustaría un cigarro si no es molestia.

-Por supuesto que no, tómalo mientras te sirvo el whiskey- le dijo sonriente y se acerco al pequeño bar que tenía en su oficina, cuando la bebida estuvo lista se giro con el vaso en la mano y vio a Edward recargado en su escritorio fumando, miro fijamente sus labios mientras le daba una calada al cigarro y soltaba el humo con lentitud, le sorprendía como cada movimiento que él hacía era sumamente sensual. Se acerco y le tendió su vaso.

-Gracias- susurro Edward tomándolo con su mano libre y sus dedos se rozaron en el acto, ambos sintieron esa electricidad que encendía sus cuerpos y sonrieron, sin dejar de mirarlo y despacio Bella retrocedió hasta que se topo con el sofá, se sentó sobre el. De nuevo embelesada observo como Edward daba un trago a su bebida, el movimiento de su garganta al tragar... Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Edward había dejado a un lado su vaso y fumaba su cigarro, se miraban fijamente.

-Ven y siéntate conmigo Edward- le pidió rompiendo así el silencio y luego con un tono más sensual agrego- No muerdo.

-¿Segura?- pregunto levantando una ceja y mirándola con lujuria, casi en cámara lenta se giro y apago el cigarro en el cenicero, se tomo el whiskey de un trago y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre el escritorio, después con movimientos casi felinos se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, tanto que sus piernas se rozaba, se miraron fijamente.

-Solo si no quieres- respondió mordiendo su labio, Edward solo una risita y alejo la mirada de sus ojos marrones para posarla sobre su boca.

-Verte haciendo esto hace que piense que no me molestaría que lo hicieras- toco con la yema de sus dedos el labio atrapado entre sus dientes, su voz era baja y muy ronca, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente.

-Edward- susurro ya sobre sus labios y cuando sus tibios alientos se fusionaron no pudieron mas. Se hicieron daño al chocar sus bocas en un beso intenso. Edward lamio el labio inferior de Bella, quien inmediatamente abrió su boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran en una caricia que de tierna no tenía nada, era una húmeda batalla que ambos querían ganar. La lengua caliente de Edward exploro toda su cavidad y Bella enloqueció con su sabor.

Sin separarse Bella se impulso hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Alejaron sus bocas para tomar el aire que ya les faltaba, se miraron un segundo a los ojos y volvieron a besarse de la misma forma. Con su mano izquierda la tomo de la cintura y la otra la llevo a su pierna para acariciarla y levantar aun mas su falda, mientras ella llevo sus manos a los botones de su camisa y los desabrocho uno a uno acariciando la suave piel de su pecho que iba descubriendo, hasta que con su ayuda se la quito y la aventó lejos. Beso su cuello causando que él soltara uno de sus sexys gruñidos y con sus dos manos apretara sus nalgas, Bella gimió.

-Me vuelves loco- susurro en su oído y mordió su lóbulo, con sus manos Bella acaricio sus hombros y bajo por sus brazos hasta que sin previo aviso acaricio su miembro por sobre la tela del pantalón, Edward salto totalmente excitado.

-Estás tan deseoso como yo- susurro con voz ronca y tomando su mano la dirigió por debajo de su falda hasta su intimidad, él jadeo cuando sintió la humedad- Tócame ahí Edward- pidió mordiendo su labio, él no había dejado de mirarla y después de sonreírle torcido obedeció tan fácil como un dócil cachorrito. Con el deseo que llevaba conteniendo por 4 largos años metió su mano dentro de las bragas y acaricio con rudeza aquel caliente lugar. Incursiono entre los labios vaginales y humedeció sus dedos para poder acariciarla con facilidad.

-¿Estás mojada por mi cariño?- pregunto en su oído sensualmente y Bella respondió gimiendo, en un rápido movimiento la empujo hasta que quedo recostada sobre su espalda en el sofá, él se arrodillo a su lado, acaricio sus piernas y subió la falda hasta sus caderas y con ambas manos tomo el elástico de sus bragas, Bella mordía su labio y levanto su espalda baja para que él pudiera bajarlas y quitárselas. Cuando estuvieron fuera se recostó a su lado y unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso apasionado, después los deslizo por su cuello, donde lamio y mordió su piel, su mano derecha se dirigió a su intimidad de nuevo y Bella abrió sus piernas para darle más acceso.

Sintiendo como se humedecía más y más, Edward introdujo un dedo en su interior haciendo que Bella se arqueara deseosa, con su pulgar acaricio con movimientos circulares y lentos el hinchado clítoris e introdujo un segundo dedo, los movió y retorció lentamente causando que ella soltara pequeños gemidos y cerrara sus ojos fuertemente.

-Edward- gruño Bella cuando dejo de acariciarla y se separo, Edward sonrió arrogante mirándola a los ojos, ambos tenían dilatadas las pupilas por la excitación.

-Quiero tocar todo tu cuerpo- le dijo sensualmente causando que ella jadeara y luego de levantarse un poco la despojo rápidamente de su blusa. Sus ojos brillaron cuando tuvo a la vista sus senos apretados en ese pequeño sostén de encaje blanco. -Eres tan sexy- susurro y sin esperar más desabrocho el sujetador y lo retiro, con cuidado de no aplastarla se subió sobre su cuerpo y quedo entre las piernas femeninas, volvió a besar su cuello y luego siguió más abajo hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos. Como un hambriento se abalanzo sobre ambos para besarlos y chuparlos. Bella gimió sonoramente al sentir como Edward tomaba con sus dientes uno de sus duros pezones y lo jalaba causándole placer y dolor a la vez, para después lamerlo con su lengua, mientras con su mano le daba atención al otro necesitado pezón. Mientras alterno sus caricias en sus pechos ella arqueaba su espalda para entregarle más y con sus manos acariciaba cada parte que alcanzaba del cuerpo de Edward, a estas alturas sentía que su humedad resbalaba por sus muslos.

Bella se sentía en el cielo por las caricias del hombre y no podía dejar de pensar como era que se había resistido durante tanto tiempo y sin duda quería saber de que más se había perdido.

-Al fin te tengo así- susurro lentamente sin alejarse y el calor de su aliento erizo aun mas su piel, Edward volvió a succionar sus pezones y luego se alejo un poco y mirándola con lujuria hablo de nuevo- Durante mucho tiempo eh querido hacer esto, aun no sé cómo me resistí pero ahora no puedo ni quiero parar.

Se deshizo con sus palabras, el calor y la excitación crecieron y su centro palpito. Parecía que le hubiera leído la mente, le sonrió y acariciando su blanca espalda le dijo.

-Demuéstrame cuanto has deseado hacer esto Edward, hazlo hasta que me quede claro y te darás cuenta que yo tampoco quiero parar. Demuéstramelo- le exigió tan excitada y abandonada al placer, que todo a su alrededor ya no importaba.

Edward deseoso de demostrárselo, alejo su boca de los senos y arrastró las manos por su cuerpo hasta sus piernas. Se deslizo por el sofá hasta el suelo y se arrodillo entre sus piernas, ella lo miraba impaciente.

-Muero por conocer tu sabor- murmuró con la mirada cargada de deseo, disfrutando de verla moverse inquieta.- Calmaré con mi lengua el dolor que sientes aquí- enfatizó tocando con sus dedos esa zona que ardía como el infierno haciéndola gemir sonoramente. La tomo de las caderas para acercarla más a la orilla, le abrió un poco más las piernas y las subió sobre sus hombros.

-Edward- gimió Bella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se contraía de anticipación. Ver como aquel cabello cobrizo se perdía entre sus piernas era mil veces mejor que cualquier sueño erótico que había tenido con él.

Edward, contemplando aquel lugar que brillaba por la humedad de sus fluidos se acercó para consumirse en el éxtasis de lo prohibido. Inhaló con fuerza y gimió, el aroma a mujer y sexo lo enloqueció. Deslizó su lengua suavemente sobre los labios vaginales hasta llegar al hinchado clítoris, el cual succiono con fuerza consiguiendo un jadeo de Bella que termino por trastornarlo. Con su manos apretando su cadera la acerco más a su rostro, quería devorarla.

-Ohh! Más, más profundo- rogó totalmente ida.

Y él lo hizo, abrió sus pliegues para dar latigazos con su lengua y penetrarla con ella hasta sentir que su boca se quemaba con el ardor de ella. Disfruto del sabor, del aroma y sin duda de las embestidas que Bella le daba a su boca. Con sus labios tomaba los de ella y jalaba para darle más placer, con sus dientes rozaba su clítoris, con su lengua lamía su sexo en llamas.

Bella no dejo de gemir con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos presionando la cabeza de él para que no se apartara. Cuando Edward llevó una de sus manos a sus pechos y jaló al compás de las embestidas de su lengua, ella se corrió salvajemente, vio estrellas mientras él bebía de ella.

-Delicioso- dijo saboreando sus labios, Bella con la respiración entrecortada no podía apartar sus ojos de la boca de Edward, sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos. Le sonrió aun excitada y jalo los cabellos de su nuca para acercarlo a su rostro, Edward se dejo arrastrar y la beso, primero chupo su labio inferior y luego dejo que probara su sabor, ella ya lo conocía de antes claro, pero en su boca era más sensual.

Una vez que dejaron de besarse, Bella se sintió más atrevida que nunca y con toda su fuerza lo empujo hasta que cambiaron de posiciones, ahora él estaba acostado sobre su espalda y ella encima de su cuerpo.

-Estuvo increíble, eres un maestro con la lengua Edward, pero es mi turno- le dijo sensualmente mirándolo a los ojos de manera salvaje y restregando su centro en su miembro, él sonrío encantado con su manera de tomar el control y acaricio sus piernas de arriba abajo. Bella bajo su cabeza y la enterró en su cuello, lo lamio y succiono su piel. Lentamente bajo sus labios por sus pechos hasta llegar a su pezón (tetilla) derecho y al igual que él había hecho lo tomo entre sus dientes y lo mordió, Edward gimió y no precisamente de dolor.

-Bella- susurro su nombre como pudo mientras bajaba por su cuerpo con besos húmedos y acariciaba sus brazos. Ella disfrutaba dándole placer, hundió su lengua en su ombligo y lo penetro un par de veces, después lamio la línea de bellos y esa perfecta 'v' que conducían al paraíso. Jugó con el borde de su pantalón y lo desabrocho, los bajo lentamente junto con sus bóxers liberando poco a poco su miembro hasta que los dejo a la altura de sus rodilla. Alzó la mirada y miró fijamente y con asombro su pene, estaba grandísimo y totalmente erecto, se le hizo agua la boca y lamio sus labios.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó Edward con voz ronca y arrogante, lo estaba excitando demasiado la forma en que ella miraba su miembro. Sin responder acerco sus dedos y acaricio la cabeza rosada y brillante, él dio un salto y gruño.

-No sabes cuánto- susurro Bella y con su mano rodeo todo el pene para acariciarlo de arriba abajo, se sostuvo con su mano libre en la pierna de él y agacho su cabeza, lamio un poco la punta y ambos gimieron, quería probarlo todo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió- Maldición! ¿Por que siempre nos interrumpen?- exclamo frustrada y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

-No... contestes si no quieres...- le dijo entre divertido, furioso y frustrado, ella soltó una risita.

-Tengo que hacerlo- lo miro con disculpa- Pero quédate quieto, esto- se acerco de nuevo a su miembro y Edward la miro con los ojos brillando de expectación- no puede bajar, porque tengo que disfrutarlo- le dijo y lamio toda su extensión, él soltó un gruñido cuando ella rápidamente se puso de pie y camino hacia su escritorio acomodándose la falda en el proceso, contesto el teléfono y lo miro divertida. Mientras hablaba, Edward, sin prestar atención a lo que decía, respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito. Se estaba tentando a masturbarse frente a ella para que dejara el teléfono y volviera a lo que le estaba haciendo pero cuando iba hacerlo ella colgó.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto sentándose en el sofá, ella se había quedado parada en silencio y lo miraba.

-Garrett- respondió confundida, no sabía que le pasaba pero no se sentía totalmente arrepentida ni culpable por hacerle esto a su prometido. Sus sentimientos estaban divididos entre la culpa por engañarlo y la satisfacción por cumplir sus fantasías con Edward y eso hacía que se sintiera un monstruo y una diosa a la vez.

-Oh ya- susurro Edward sin saber que mas decir, basto escuchar el nombre de su amigo para que su excitación se esfumara, miró hacia el suelo pensando en su esposa y en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. No se arrepentía del todo y la culpa no lo consumía aún.

Sin saberlo ambos se sentían de la misma forma y era claro que aun así no querían parar, su deseo aún no se apagaba. Sabían que sus sentimientos hacia sus parejas nunca cambiarían y que no corrían el riesgo de caer en su propio juego. Se miraron decididos.

-Edward debemos ser discretos, yo...

-No te preocupes Bella- la interrumpió- Esto queda entre nosotros y nada ha cambiado- aseguro sonriendo torcido.

-Si, nadie debe saberlo y nada cambiara- dijo ella y ambos asintieron, así de simple llegaron a un acuerdo, realmente no necesitaban decir más.- Tengo que irme Ed- se disculpo luego de un pequeño silencio.

-No te preocupes, ya me lo cobrare en otro momento- advirtió mirando hacia su miembro y ambos rieron, se vistieron entre miradas lascivas y luego se fueron, cada quien por su lado, como si ahí no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

...

Al llegar a su casa, Edward temió que de verdad, mientras él se divertía con Isabella en su oficina, su esposa estuviera despierta esperándolo. Pero al entrar por la puerta del garaje y ver que no estaba ni en la sala ni en la cocina suspiro de alivio. Subió a su habitación y encontró a Kate dormida plácidamente en la cama, despacio y en silencio para no despertarla se acerco hasta colocarse en cuclillas a su lado.

Sonrió amorosamente al ver su rostro sereno, era tan hermosa, parecía un ángel cuando dormía. Acerco su rostro al de ella y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. Kate se removió un poco al sentir la caricia y abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, sonrió al ver tan de cerca el rostro de su amado esposo.

-Hola amor- susurro con voz adormilada.

-Hola cielo, perdón por despertarte- se disculpo pero ella negó con la cabeza para que no se preocupara y acaricio su mejilla amorosamente con la yema de sus dedos, él acaricio su abultado vientre de 5 meses- ¿como esta mi pequeñín?- pregunto y deposito un tierno beso ahí por encima de su pijama, Kate soltó una risita.- Es muy tarde, me absorbí en el trabajo y no note la hora.

-No te preocupes cielo- dijo ella compresivamente, ambos sonrieron y acercaron sus rostros hasta que unieron sus labios en un beso.- Ahora mismo me levanto para calentarte la cena- susurro luego del beso e hizo amago de levantarse

-No mi amor, tú sigue durmiendo, ya lo hago yo.- dijo Edward acomodándola de nuevo en la cama.

-Pero Ed...- trato de insistir pero Edward la interrumpió.

-Pero nada Kate, debes estar cansada y ya pasa de la una de la mañana cielo- explico con voz suave y cariñosa- Descansa, yo voy a cenar y luego de darme una ducha me acuesto también.

-Está bien- acepto rendida y dejo caer su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa- Hasta mañana y que descanses. Te amo.

-Hasta mañana mi amor, te amo- le dijo y deposito un beso en su frente- Que duermas bien- y tras acariciar una vez más su vientre salió de la habitación.

...

Cuando Bella llego a su departamento suspiro de alivio al ver que Garrett aun no llegaba. Se puso un tanto nerviosa cuando al contestar el teléfono de su oficina escucho la voz de él, pero se tranquilizo para que no se notara su reacción. Garrett le dijo que la cena había terminado y que luego de acompañar a los franceses a su hotel iría a su departamento. Tal vez se había entretenido con algo y por eso aun no llegaba. Aprovecho para tomar una ducha y relajarse.

-Bella ya estoy aquí- escucho que la llamaba su prometido desde la sala, ya había terminado su ducha y estaba en la cocina tomando un té.

-Estoy en la cocina- le aviso y no pasaron más de dos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió y él entro.

-Buenas noches mi amor- la saludo acercándose a ella que estaba sentada en un banco de la barra y la beso, ella respondió con ganas el beso- Los franceses me invitaron una copa en el bar del hotel y no pude negarme, por eso tarde mas, siento hacerte esperar.

-No te preocupes cariño- lo tranquilizo sonriendo- Pero eso si, muero de sueño y estoy muy cansada así que vamos a dormir- comento bostezando.

-No es mi culpa que hoy hayas trabajado hasta tan tarde- le reprocho con un puchero y deposito un beso en su cuello, Bella solo rio por su cara- Esta bien, vamos a dormir, creo que yo también estoy muy cansado.

Abrazados caminaron hasta la habitación de Bella, mientras él se desvestía y se colocaba el pantalón de pijama que tenia ahí, ella acomodo la cama y se acostó a esperarlo. Se durmieron abrazados como siempre.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente durante toda la mañana casi todo el personal de Twilight Corporation estuvo ocupado en los últimos detalles para la presentación mas tarde en el hotel Four Seasons. Todo tenía que estar perfecto porque sería un evento importante y brindaría más potencia, fama y ventas a la empresa; Twi-SoftX era hasta ahora unos de sus mejores productos y el lanzamiento tenía que ser igual.

Edward y Bella se toparon un par de veces, pero para ser discretos se trataron solo profesionalmente y con respeto, como siempre lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron, con la diferencia de que ahora si era un acuerdo entre ambos. Así no habría sospechas de que algo pasaba entre ellos y todo sería mucho más fácil, sin complicaciones.

...

A partir del medio día estuvieron libres y Bella se fue con Alice a un salón de belleza/spa después de comer en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, claro todo por insistencia de su mejor amiga. En el salón tuvieron una sesión de masaje, depilación total, un baño de vapor, bronceado, manicure y pedicure, las maquillaron y las peinaron. Según Alice tenían que verse esplendidas esta noche y aunque no lo admitiera frente a ella, Bella le otorgaba la razón. Deseaba verse hermosa para Garrett y que la llevara de su brazo con orgullo; y claro además quería impresionar a alguien más, quería que Edward la encontrara sexy y su boca cayera hasta el suelo al verla. Tentarlo, provocarlo.

Para Bella fue increíble darse cuenta que duraron horas ahí dentro, cuando salieron ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde y la fiesta comenzaría a las 8. Cada quien se fue a su departamento a cambiarse y quedaron de verse en la entrada del hotel.

En cuanto Bella llego se apresuro a su habitación para cambiarse, Garrett pasaría por ella en media hora, así que tenía poco tiempo.

Se desnudo y entro en su vestidor, de unos de los cajones tomo una tanga roja muy fina para que no se notara bajo el vestido y se la puso, no usaría sujetador. Descolgó su vestido del gancho y con cuidado se lo puso. Era color rojo pasión y todo de encaje, con manga 3/4, largo hasta la altura de las rodillas, tremendamente ajustado al cuerpo y tenía un escote discreto. Lo mejor y el toque atrevido es la espalda: totalmente descubierta hasta el inicio del trasero y con solo una tira de encaje a la altura de los hombros. Se coloco unos zapatos negros de un tacón alto y tomo un bolso negro.

Quito el brillo de sus labios que le habían puesto en el salón y los pinto con labial de un rojo intenso y acomodo todo su cabello al frente sobre su hombro izquierdo para que la espalda quedara a la vista. De accesorios solo uso unos pequeños pendientes brillantes, una pulsera de plata en la muñeca derecha y su anillo de compromiso; esta vez no usaría perfume, quería oler a su fragancia natural.

Cuanto estuvo lista se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado, tal y como ella quería verse: bastante sexy pero no vulgar ni muy extravagante. Casi no parecía la misma mujer, el maquillaje era sencillo salvo por los labios que nunca los pintaba y su cabello, que siempre peinaba, ahora estaba suelto y rizado en ondas. Lucía diferente pero a la vez sin dejar de ser ella misma. Y sin duda estaba impresionante.

Cinco minutos después Garrett llamo por el interfono de la puerta del edificio y le anuncio que ya estaba esperándola, Bella en seguida salió y bajo en el ascensor. Habían acordado que él la esperaría afuera, ya que según él si subía y esperaba adentro del apartamento al verla no saldrían nunca.

-Woow! Bella... - exclamo Garrett impresionado sin dejar de mirarla, Bella sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.- Mi amor, te vez... no tengo palabras para describirte, simplemente hermosa.- con su mano derecha tomo la suya y la hizo girar.

-Gracias cariño, tú también luces bastante bien- le dijo mientras lo recorría de arriba abajo, con ese traje de 3 piezas y totalmente negro, incluso la camisa, se veía guapísimo.

-Gracias, te besaría ahora mismo, pero no quiero arruinar tu maquillaje... aún- dijo divertido y después de darle solo un beso en la mejilla se subieron al coche para dirigirse al hotel.

...

Al llegar al frente del gran Four Seasons, Garrett bajo del carro y se acerco a abrirle la puerta a Bella como el caballero que era siempre, después de entregarle las llaves al ballet los recibieron varios fotógrafos y reporteros de las prensas. El ser parte importante de una empresa de tal calibre como lo es Twilight Corporation, les otorgaba fama y un lugar entre las celebridades aunque no tanto como para que todo el tiempo los acosaran los paparazzis y medios de comunicación. Luego de que Garrett contestara algunas preguntas y les tomaran un par de fotos, entraron al lobby del hotel. Bella vio a su amiga sentada en un sofá esperándolos junto a Jasper Hale, los dos después de un tiempo de tira y afloja habían comenzado a salir hacia un mes. En cuanto Alice los vio acercarse se levanto junto con su novio y tomándolo de la mano fue a su encuentro.

-Bella, te ves increíble- fue su alegre saludo y le dio un efusivo abrazo, mientras tanto los dos hombres se saludaban.

-Gracias Ali, tú también te ves hermosa- le dijo sonriendo. El vestido de Alice era negro, pegado a su cuerpo con un escote pronunciado pero no exagerado, corto a media pierna, se sujetaba al cuello con tirantes gruesos cubiertos con piedrecillas plateadas. Usaba unos altísimos tacones plateados y un poco brillante, llevaba un bolso negro, su maquillaje era sencillo y su cabello estaba totalmente liso. - Ahora entiendo tu insistencia por ir al salón- comento riendo y su amiga rio también. Luego de que los cuatro se saludaran caminaron juntos hasta al salón de conferencias donde sería el evento.

...

Mientras tanto Edward ya se encontraba dentro, caminaba saludando y charlando con todos los invitados, compañeros y clientes de la empresa. Junto a él y de su mano se encontraba su linda esposa; cuando la vio salir de su habitación se le quedo mirando embelesado, lucia demasiado hermosa. Su vestido era color violeta y bastante sencillo, con un escote en v y tirantes gruesos que rodeaban sus delgados brazos dejando así sus hombros descubiertos, era largo hasta sus pies y tenía un broche debajo de sus pechos para formar una caída que resaltaba su abultado vientre.

Estaban charlando con una par de ejecutivos importantes, cuando discretamente ella le susurro que estaba cansada, sus pies la estaban matando a pesar de que no usaba tacones, se disculparon educadamente y caminaron hacia su mesa.

-Mira amor, ya llegaron Garrett y Bella- le dijo mirando hacia la entrada, Edward se giró lentamente para mirar y se quedo sin aire- Vamos a saludarlos- lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia allá. Mientras se acercaban caminando lentamente, Edward no podía despegar su mirada de Bella y su boca estaba abierta de la impresión al verla con ese vestido, si antes ella para él representaba la tentación ahora era el mismo demonio invitándolo al infierno.

...

En cuanto Bella, Garrett, Alice y Jasper llegaron al salón entraron juntos saludando a quienes se encontraban. Después de unos minutos se separaron y la primer pareja se acerco a saludar a los dueños de una gran tienda de informática; luego de charlar un poco el matrimonio se alejo, Garrett paso su brazo por la cintura de Bella e iban a seguir caminando cuando una suave voz los detuvo.

-Garrett!- exclamo Kate.

-Kate!- saludo el aludido con una gran sonrisa y se acerco a ella- Estas preciosa prima- alago mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su vientre.

Bella dejo de prestar atención a su alrededor, se había quedado sin respiración cuando vio a Edward en un traje ajustado blanco con una corbata del mismo color que el vestido que usaba ella y zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados y brillantes. Lucia tan sexy que lo único que podía pensar era en desnudarlo y hacerle un sin fin de cosas a ese cuerpo de dios, todo en él gritaba sexo y pasión. No podía dejar de mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-Buenas noches Isabella- su voz aterciopelada y ronca la devolvió a la realidad y alzo su cabeza, cuando vio que él recorría su cuerpo de la misma manera que ella había hecho con el suyo sonrió triunfante, había logrado causar en él el efecto que quería.

-Buenas noches Edward- saludó como pudo y Edward la miro a los ojos, sonriendo torcido al darse cuenta que ella no estaba mucho mejor que él, los dos habían tenido la misma reacción al verse. Sus miradas unidas eran intensas y no se despegaban la una de la otra.

-Hola Bella- dijo una alegre Kate llamando su atención y Bella rápidamente dejo de mirar a Edward para mirarla a ella.- Te ves hermosa y radiante, me encanta tu vestido.- alago

-Hola Kate- saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa y se acerco para darle un abrazo cuidando de no aplastar su vientre- Y gracias, tú también luces preciosa, ¿como has estado?- pregunto cuándo se separaron.

-Muy bien gracias, aunque ya sabes este pequeñín no deja de moverse- comento divertida y acariciando con ambas manos su panza- Creo que se parecerá a su papá con lo inquieto que es- miro a su esposo con ternura, este soltó una risa y se acerco para rodearla con sus brazos por detrás y deposito sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Por supuesto, mi hijo será todo un Cullen- afirmo Edward con voz arrogante y todos rieron.

-De eso nada amigo, mi sobrino se parecerá a los Evans- refuto Garrett y volvieron a reír. Platicaron durante un rato mas y luego de saludar al resto de los invitados se fueron a sentar a sus lugares en la mesa principal donde se sentaban todos los directivos y por supuesto John Evans y su esposa.

.

.

.

.

La presentación de Twi-SoftX fue un éxito y todos los invitados quedaron satisfechos con la demo, sin duda el lanzamiento del sistema al mercado seria también un éxito y arrasaría con las ventas. Luego de que se dieran unos discursos por parte de John, Garrett y Edward, además de felicitaciones al resto del equipo por su trabajo, dio inicio la cena. Al finalizar esta hubo un poco de música y algunas personas se pararon a bailar, se anunció que a partir de las 11pm habría una celebración en el bar/salón de bailes del hotel, algo así como un after party.

Durante toda la noche tanto Edward como Bella no habían podido dejar de mirarse discretamente atreves de la mesa y no poder acercarse los estaba consumiendo lentamente. Cuando Garrett saco a bailar a su mamá, Bella aprovecho para levantarse e ir a tomar un poco de aire, sin percatarse que Edward la observo entre la gente siguiendo sus movimientos; atravesó la pista y salió por una de las puertas de cristal que daban a un balcón que tenía unas pequeñas escaleras para bajar al jardín, se detuvo en el barandal y suspiro para tranquilizarse, esa mirada verde la estaba enloqueciendo.

-Mi amor, en seguida regreso, voy al baño- le susurro Edward a Kate, que platicaba animadamente con Alice y las otras mujeres que estaban en la mesa.

-Está bien cielo- contesto girándose hacia él y le sonrió amorosamente para luego regresar su atención a la plática.

Edward se levanto y camino entre la gente, cuidando que no lo vieran salió por la misma puerta por donde había salido Bella pero él corrió las cortinas y la cerro despacio para que nadie lo notara. Al girarse la vio parada de espaldas recargada en un barandal, recorrió su figura de arriba abajo sin contenerse como había tenido que hacer adentro. Ese vestido rojo pasión la hacía ver mucho más sensual de lo que era, resaltaba aun mas sus curvas y ¡por Dios! Esa espalda suave y blanca que estaba descubierta era tan sexy, y ese redondo y respingón trasero apretado entre la tela, toda ella lucia ardiente. De pronto sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle ahí abajo, sintió como su miembro saltaba y comenzaba a ponerse duro, con solo verla.

Despacio camino hacia ella hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que le llegara su aroma a fresas, sonrió al oler y se acerco aun mas, suavemente la tomo de sus caderas pero Bella no brinco ni se asusto como él esperaba cuando sintió su toque, al contrario, escucho su suave gemido de satisfacción y sintió como se pegaba mas a él. Y es que ella noto su precencia en el momento en que cerró la puerta pero no se giro, cuando Edward se fue acercando aspiro su aroma masculino, cerro sus ojos y espero a que la tocara.

-Hola Edward.- susurro con voz suave y seductora sin abrir sus ojos- ¿Por qué me seguiste?- pregunto jugando un poco con él- Creo que sabía que lo harías, te esperaba- continuo sin esperar respuesta, escucho el ronroneo que soltó y sonrió.

-Te encanta tentarme ¿no es cierto?- pregunto él en su oído- Llevas haciéndolo toda la noche, desde que apareciste con este vestido tan… seductor- susurro bajando sus labios por su nuca hasta su espalda y con sus manos acariciando la curva de sus caderas, Bella se estremeció- Me dejaste con la boca abierta Isabella, no podía apartar mi mirada de ti y te diste cuenta…

Ella abrió sus ojos y se giro entre sus brazos, lo miro fijamente mordiendo su labio inferior, sabía que lo volvía loco ese gesto. Edward ya no llevaba el saco y el chaleco de su traje estaba desabrochado así que Bella se lo quito y lo dejo sobre el barandal, dejo sus manos sobre su pecho y lo acaricio suavemente, después jugueteando con el cuello de su camisa y los botones dijo: - Es lo que quería Edward, que no dejaras de mirarme en toda la noche. Quería tentarte, volverte loco, que me desearas…-

-Pequeña traviesa- gruño Edward totalmente excitado y con violencia tomo sus labios con los suyos.

Se besaban apasionadamente y sus lenguas daban latigazos en la boca del otro, cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron pero él bajo sus labios a su cuello para devorarlo, su mano derecha se movió hacia la espalda de la mujer y la acaricio de arriba abajo hasta el inicio de su trasero haciéndola gemir, mientras ella con una mano apretaba una de sus nalgas y rodeando su cuello la otra jalaba el cabello de su nuca

- Pues lo lograste Bella, justo en este momento lo único que quiero hacer es arrancarte el vestido y tomarte aquí- susurro sobre su piel y con ambas manos apretó sus nalgas y la impulso para que rodeara su cadera con sus piernas…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Que tal?**

**Si, ya se que soy mala por cortarlo ahí, pero me gusta hacerla de emoción (diría mi querida beta y amiga: eres una perra), ustedes que me dicen? Soy una perra por dejarlas así? No les de pena decírmelo jajaja no me enojo.**

**Ppff! El siguiente capitulo me esta costando bastante, así que ya se imaginaran de que ira jaja, tratare de no tardar en actualizar.**

**Merezco REVIEWS? si es así, los espero con ansias!**

**Son increíbles, gracias por leer!**

**Un abrazo para todas.**

_Lily de Pattinson._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

**Bueno siendo las 2:55 am en México paso a dejarles otras capitulo mas de esta apasionante historia. Tarde un poco en actualizar por que este capitulo se me estaba haciendo muy difícil (ya veras porque) y me quede atorada cuando casi lo terminaba y no se de pronto me inspire y no pude dejar de escribir hasta terminarlo, por eso es que estoy actualizando a estas horas! No quería hacerlas esperar mas.**

**Y como el capitulo esta recién salido del horno esta sin betear, les aviso por sin ven faltas de orrografía jaja ;)**

**Las dejo leer, no vemos abajo!**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia ah salido de mi loca mente así que me pertenece._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ARDIENDO**

**Capitulo III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_- Pues lo lograste Bella, justo en este momento lo único que quiero hacer es arrancarte el vestido y tomarte aquí- susurro sobre su piel y con ambas manos apretó sus nalgas y la impulso para que rodeara su cadera con sus piernas…_

Bella soltó un jadeo y apretó con fuerza sus piernas alrededor de él, su vestido se alzo hasta el inicio de sus piernas y aunque la tela del pantalón de Edward se interponía ambos sintieron el calor de sus sexos al tocarse. Él siguió lamiendo la piel de su cuello y ella con los brazos rodeando su cuello jalaba el cabello cobrizo de su nuca, movió su mano derecha hasta el rostro de Edward y acariciando su mandíbula hizo que la mirara y estampo con fuerza sus labios en los de él; mientras se besaban Edward giro y camino hasta que la espalda de Bella choco fuertemente con la pared junto a la puerta, ambos alejaron sus bocas y rieron, sus respiraciones eran bastante entrecortadas.

-Me vuelves loco- susurró con voz ronca y volvió a besar su cuello, soltó su cadera y llevo su mano izquierda a la pierna femenina y la acaricio mientras que con la otra acuno uno de sus senos y lo masajeo por sobre la tela del vestido provocando que Bella gimiera y que su pezón se endureciera- Quiero follarte contra esta pared Isabella- gimió y ella sonrió complacida, en un rápido movimiento desenrosco sus piernas y se soltó de su agarre, mirándolo fijo a los ojos con deseo y malicia lo empujo hacia atrás con una mano sobre su pecho, Edward la miro confundido por esa reacción.

-Lo lamento... pero estamos en un lugar público, hay gente ahí adentro y nos pueden escuchar- dijo entre respiraciones rápidas para calmarse y tratando de sonar firme mientras acomodaba su vestido- Deberías aprender a controlarte mas Edward- añadió divertida, alargo su mano y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar tocó su miembro apretado entre el pantalón para después de guiñarle un ojo alejarse rápidamente, abrió la puerta de cristal y adentrándose al salón desapareció.

Por un momento la mandíbula de Edward se apretó y sus ojos flamearon en esa dirección, pero después sonrío torcido y negó con la cabeza, sin duda a esa mujer le gustaba jugar con él y sobre todo tentarlo pero lo que no sabía es que a ese juego podían jugar dos.

-Ya verás Isabella, pronto me rogarás por que te haga mía- susurró al aire.

...

...

Al cabo de una media hora se anunció que la celebración ahí concluía y que quien gustase podía dirigirse al bar del hotel para seguir festejando, bailar y tomar unos tragos. Edward, Kate, Garrett, Bella, Alice y Jasper se encontraban parados a un costado de su mesa conversando animadamente, mientras la gente poco a poco se iba despidiendo para retirarse o dirigirse al bar. El señor Evans se acercó a ellos junto a Caroline, su esposa.

-Jóvenes- saludó y todos se giraron hacia él- Nosotros nos retiramos.

-¿No van a pasar un rato al bar?- pregunto Garrett.

-No hijo, creo que eso es para la gente mas joven y con energía suficiente para trasnocharse- respondió divertida Caroline y todos rieron.

-Tu madre, tiene razón, nosotros los viejos necesitamos dormir y estamos agotados- concluyo John y luego los miro con una gran sonrisa- La presentación y la fiesta fueron un éxito, felicidades a todos.

-Gracias y felicitaciones a ti también John, sin ti la empresa no existiría y nosotros no estaríamos aquí- agradeció Edward y el resto asintió dándole la razón.

-Cielo- le susurro Kate mientras los señores se despedían de todos.

-¿Que pasa amor?- preguntó mirándola.

-Creo que estoy muy cansada como para ir al bar.

-Ah, entonces nos vamos ahora mismo para que descanses- anunció e iba a girarse para despedirse pero Kate lo detuvo.

-Espera Edward, tú quédate otro rato a disfrutar, puedo irme con mis tíos a su casa- le dijo.

-Pero Kate...

-De verdad, quédate otro rato- lo interrumpió- Te vas a descansar a casa a la hora que quieras y mañana vas a recogerme como al medio día y comemos con mis tíos en su casa o salimos- le animo sonriente y él la miro no muy convencido- Por favor amor, te mereces relajarte y divertirte un poco después de tanto trabajo- hizo un puchero para convencerlo.

-Eres una tramposa- dijo dándose por vencido- Esta bien, me quedaré un rato mas, pero solo porque insistes cariño y por que creo que tienes razón, me vendrá bien.- acepto y tras darse un profundo beso en los labios, se acercaron a los señores Evans para preguntarles si Kate se podía ir con ellos, quienes aceptaron encantados y se pusieron de acuerdo para la comida del día siguiente. Edward los acompaño hasta la salida del hotel.

-Nos vemos mañana al medio día cielo y gracias por pensar en mí. Te amo.- susurro él acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su mujer.

-Hasta mañana amor y no tienes que agradecer, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, siempre- se sonrieron.- Que te diviertas mucho, te amo- se despidieron con un beso y Kate subió al carro junto con sus tíos. Edward le sonrió, mientras el carro avanzaba se despidió con una mano y dio media vuelta para irse al bar a seguir celebrando un poco mas por el éxito alcanzado, junto a sus amigos y compañeros.

...

-¿Deberás tienes que irte ya?- preguntó Bella abrazada a Garrett, este le sonrió y beso su nariz tiernamente. Estaban parados afuera del hotel, cerca del estacionamiento.

-No quisiera pero si- respondió suspirando- Mi vuelo sale mañana a primera hora y quiero descansar.

-Puedo irme contigo.- susurro en su oído y Garrett soltó una risa contra su cuello.

-Cariño si te vas conmigo lo ultimo que haré será descansar- dijo con voz ronca, soltó su cintura y con sus manos acuno su rostro, le dio un besito en los labios- Y aunque me encantaría mejor quédate un rato mas a divertirte, aún es temprano para que te vayas y necesitas distraerte ¿vale?- Bella hizo un puchero, él volvió a reír- Anda, regresa ahí adentro y brinda por mi, alguno de los chicos te llevara a casa luego.

-Esta bien- acepto ella- Pero que sepas que te voy a extrañar estos días y a tu regreso me la cobraré cariño- amenazó y ambos rieron.

-Por mi encantado, esperare con ansías que esta semana se pase volando- susurro contra sus labios- Y también te voy a extrañar- se besaron largo y tendido hasta que les hizo falta el aire- Bueno ahora me voy cielo- se despidió al separarse.

-Esta bien, que tengas lindo viaje y cuídate mucho- le dijo Bella con voz amorosa.

-Siempre- contesto- Nos vemos en una semana, te amo.

-Ok, te amo.- se despidieron con otro beso y luego Garrett camino hacia su carro y Bella entro de nuevo al hotel.

...

...

No lo soportaba más.

Luego de tomarse un par de tragos con Jasper y otros compañeros, las chicas habían arrastrado a sus parejas a la pista, dejándolo a él sentado en la mesa y solo. No es que estuviera aburrido o algo parecido, el bar estaba suficientemente lleno como para charlar con diferentes personas o mirar alrededor y divertirse, había un buen ambiente y se escuchaba muy buena música. Simplemente, era que Edward no podía apartar su mirada de ella; Isabella bailaba junto con Rosalie, la secretaría rubia, guapa, soltera y demasiado joven de Garrett Evans, y parecían divertirse.

Edward se encontraba extasiado con la imagen de ella bailando al ritmo de la música y lo que lo alteraba más era que ella sabía que él la miraba pero no le prestaba atención, seguía con su maldito juego de seducción y estaba apunto de caer rendido a sus pies, debía hacer algo, no se lo pondría tan fácil tampoco.

Bella sonreía cada vez que miraba de reojo hacia donde estaba sentado Edward, él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente mientras bailaba y por eso era que ella no lo miraba directamente, por eso hacia como que no se daba cuenta, quería seguir incitándolo. Poco a poco la pista se fue llenando más y mientras sonaba una canción lenta, un hombre alto y guapo se acercó a ellas y tendiéndole una mano a Rosalie la saco a bailar.

Bella soltó un suspiro, estaba apunto de irse a sentar cuando el DJ cambio drásticamente de ritmo y puso "Sexy Back" de Justin Timberlake, la letra de la canción tanto como el ritmo eran sumamente sensuales. Una idea llego a su mente y sonrió maliciosamente, regreso al centro de la pista, justo donde antes había estado bailando con Rose y desde donde sabia él la veía, se giró para darle la espalda, después de todo su vestido hacia que luciera una sexy espalda como decía la canción, y entre la gente comenzó a contonear sus caderas sensualmente y al ritmo de la música. Cerró un momento sus ojos dejándose llevar y paseo sus manos delineando su figura.

Con movimientos suaves se volvió a girar y abrió sus ojos, Edward seguía donde mismo pero si antes la miraba fijo ahora se la comía con los ojos, siguió bailando de manera sensual y sonriéndole torcido lo incito a acercarse.

Edward entendió la invitación y no lo pensó dos veces, ardía en deseo de ir, tomarla de las caderas y bailar pegado a ella. Así que se puso de pie y bebió de un solo trago el resto de su bebida, decidido camino entre la gente hasta llegar frente a ella.

-Baila conmigo Isabella- le susurro con voz ronca mientras se miraban fijamente, Bella sonrió y vio el fuego en sus ojos verdes, sintió su garganta seca y tragando un poco de saliva asintió, Edward tomo su mano e hizo que girara, luego coloco ambas manos en sus caderas, la acerco hacia él quedando su pecho contra la espalda descubierta y comenzaron a moverse lentamente; bailaron por un rato así, con sus cuerpos totalmente pegados.

-En verdad disfrutas tentándome ¿no es así Isabella?- susurró cerca de su oído.

Al sentir su tibio aliento sobre su piel soltó un fuerte jadeo, ambos miraron a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie los miraba, la música sonaba bastante fuerte y cada quien estaba en su asunto, nadie se había percatado de lo pegados que bailaban ellos.

-A decir verdad, si, lo disfruto bastante Edward- respondió con voz sensual y girándose para mirarlo, alzo sus brazos por sus hombros y entrelazo sus dedos tras su nuca- disfruto tu mirada sobre mi, recorriendo mi cuerpo y disfruto tu deseo- dijo acercándose mas él e intencionalmente rozo con la cadera su miembro, que se sintió duro bajo la tela.

-No debiste decir eso, Isabella, no debiste- Edward gimió y apretó mas el agarre en su cintura, poco a poco comenzó caminar, empujándola con cuidado entre la gente hasta que llegaron a un rincón del bar donde había menos personas y que estaba casi en penumbras ya que la luz no alcanzaba a iluminar hasta ahí.- ¿Quieres jugar? Pues juguemos- le dijo y sin darle tiempo a decir algo la beso salvajemente.

-Edward- gimió sobre sus labios cuando sintió las manos de él bajar por su cadera y sus piernas, levanto un poco el vestido y acaricio sus muslos mientras seguían besándose, sus bocas se habían abierto y sus lenguas se lamían con placer. Cuando necesitaron respirar se separaron y Bella bajo sus labios para lamer el cuello de Edward, su mano derecha seguía en su nuca y la otra bajo acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a una de sus nalgas la cual apretó.

-Bella- gruño Edward al sentir el apretón, tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los besos en su cuello y sus manos seguían acariciando las piernas femeninas- Abre un poco tus piernas para mi nena- le susurro en el oído y mordió su lóbulo, Bella enloqueció y sin pensar obedeció su petición. Con las yemas de sus dedos rozo la piel de sus muslos internos y metió su mano derecha por debajo del vestido hasta que toco su centro.

-Oh joder! Edward!- gimió Bella en su oído y apretó mas su nuca y su trasero, él sonrió excitado y comenzó a frotar esa parte que estaba caliente y húmeda- Pa... ra Ed... Edward...- trato de decir entre jadeos- Aquí... no, nos pueden ver, aahh!- advirtió y soltó un gemido cuando Edward adentro un dedo en su interior- Por fa... favor, detente Edward- pidió como pudo pero sin mucha convicción y sin alejarse- No...

-Sshhh! Solo siente Bella- la silencio besando su cuello- Me encanta tu húmedo y caliente coño nena, me encanta hacerte esto- dijo y añadió un segundo dedo a su interior, los retorcía y los sacaba un poco para luego entrar y bombear, la mujer soltó un chillido en su oído- Eso es, disfrútalo Isabella, siéntelo- mordió ligeramente su cuello y sonrió cuando sintió que llegaba al orgasmo, saco sus dedos y se alejo bruscamente de ella.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Bella extrañada y respirando entrecortadamente, su pecho subía de arriba abajo y sentía un ardor ahí abajo, necesitaba liberarse ya.

-A tu juego podemos jugar los dos Isabella- dijo divertido y entre jadeos también, no sabía de donde saco las fuerzas para separarse de ella, lo que le estaba haciendo le gustaba y también lo excito, su polla palpitaba y rogaba por atención pero no la dejaría ganar, no aún.- Lo siento.

Bella vio sorprendida como Edward se acomodaba la ropa y se alejaba de ella. _"Maldito Cullen ¿como se atreve a dejarme así? _Pensó furiosa.

...

...

Cuando Bella llego a la mesa de nuevo, luego de ir al baño a relajarse, observo que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, James, Ben y una chica desconocida estaban sentados platicando y bebiendo cerveza. Edward también estaba ahí y la miraba con una sonrisa torcida, ella lo miro envenenadamente y se sentó lo más lejos posible de él que pudo.

-¿Donde estabas Bella? Te perdiste- le pregunto Alice abrazada a Jasper.

-Luego de que Rose se fuera a bailar con el chico me sacaron a bailar también- mintió mirando de reojo a Edward, quien se había tensado un poco en su lugar- Estuvimos bailando un rato y luego cuando me canse me separe de él y fui al tocador a... relajarme- se ruborizo un poco al recordar porque había tenido que hacer eso.

-Con razón ya no te vi- comento Rose sonriendo y Bella asintió nerviosa.- Por cierto, ella es Ángela, es mi prima y acaba de llegar a la ciudad, Ángela ella es Bella Swan…- dijo la rubia señalando a la chica desconocida a lado de Ben, después de que se saludaran, Bella pidió una cerveza para ella se unió a la platica… pasaron unos minutos así hasta que de pronto el ambiente entre el grupo cambio: James y Rosalie se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar a un costado de la mesa y Alice se besaba acaloradamente con Jasper, que estaban sentados junto a Bella, ella miraba a su alrededor para evitar esa escena; Ben y Ángela platicaban en voz baja y tan cerca que sus cabezas casi se rozaban, a su lado Edward los miraba divertido.

Los primeros acordes de una canción que comenzaba hicieron que ambos volvieran su atención al otro. Una canción que a ambos les gustaba, esa canción que ella cantaba la noche anterior en su oficina y cuya letra les invitaba a repetir y continuar lo que paso entre ellos ahí, esa canción que los seducía y los arrastraba al fuego. Edward y Bella se miraban fijamente mientras en las bocinas retumbaba Sex On Fire, de Kings of Leon.

_Lay where you're lying_

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching_

_They're watching_

Sus miradas ardientes no se despegaban, Bella mordió su labio inferior y Edward miro fascinado ese gesto que lo volvía loco.

_All the commotion_

_And the kiddie likes play_

_It has people talking_

_They're talking_

En ese momento en que los ojos chocolate de Bella le transmitían exactamente lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo, Edward pensó en un plan y tomo la decisión. No podían esperar mas, les urgía consumirse en el otro. Le dedico su sonrisa torcida y se puso de pie, Bella trago seco y como pudo le regreso la sonrisa, la seguridad que vio en esos ojos verdes le hizo saber que pasaría, en ellos leyó la misma urgencia que ella sentía.

_You… _

_Your sex is on fire._

-Regreso en unos minutos chicos- anuncio en general pero sin dejar de mirarla a ella, Jasper se separo de Alice y lo miro.

-¿A dónde carajos vas?- pregunto bromeando.

-Voy a llamarle a Kate para asegurarme que este bien.- mintió rápidamente y luego de que su amigo asintiera sonriéndole, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

Bella lo siguió con la mirada, ¿A dónde iba? Por que era obvio que había mentido, no iba a llamarle a su esposa, aunque al parecer de eso solo se dio cuenta ella ¿entonces? ¿Debería seguirlo? Decir que estaba confundida era poco.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- el grito entusiasta de su mejor amiga la sobresalto, después solo sintió como la arrastraban a la pista, lo que menos quería hacer ahora era bailar pero se dejo llevar porque aun trataba de entender o adivinar que es lo que haría Edward.

…

...

En cuanto Edward salió del bar camino a paso rápido y decidido hacia la recepción del gran hotel.

-Buenas noches, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?- le pregunto amablemente la recepcionista en cuanto se detuvo frente al mostrador.

-Buenas noches- respondió y noto como la mirada de la mujer lo veía sorprendida- Necesito una habitación solo para esta noche, por favor.

-En seguida, ¿para cuantas personas?- pregunto escribiendo en la computadora nerviosamente.

-Para dos y por favor ¿podría darme una llave a mi y otra mas para que la recoja aquí la otra persona?- pregunto mirándola fijo a los ojos, la chica aturdida asintió.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema señor ¿puedo sugerirle la suite matrimonial?- dijo con voz temblorosa y Edward sonrió triunfante.

-Si esta muy bien- le sonrió torcido y noto como la respiración de la mujer se acelero.

- ¿A que nombre hago la reservación?- le pregunto, porque aunque estaba casi segura de quien era debía confirmarlo.

-Edward Cullen- respondió sin titubear y ella sonrió coquetamente, _"sabe quien soy" _pensó Edward preocupado.

-La habitación debe estar libre para mañana al medio día- le dijo después de que pagara y le entrego su llave, rozando sus dedos en el acto, Edward asintió y retiro su mano- ¿Quién recoge la segunda llave señor Cullen? ¿Su esposa?

-No- negó rápidamente, ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- La recogerá una mujer de vestido rojo y cabello castaño- contesto evitando decir el nombre y ahora una mueca de enfado se dibujo en el rostro de la recepcionista al escuchar la palabra "mujer"- No habrá problema con eso, ella preguntara por mi. Espero tener una absoluta discreción por tu parte… Melissa- dijo leyendo con voz su nombre en el gafete que traía y le guiño un ojo haciéndola ruborizar y casi hiperventilar, rio bajo por eso y se sintió un poco mal por hacerle eso pero tenia que tener cuidado y la única forma de confiar en la chica y que no hablara era coqueteándole o dándole dinero. Así que lo hizo.

…

En el momento en que todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa luego de bailar un par de canciones mas, Bella vio como Edward se acercaba a ellos con un aire relajado, se sentó en su lugar y dio un trago a su cerveza.

-¿todo bien con Kate?- le pregunto Alice.

-¿Con Kate?- pregunto mirándola confundido y todo rieron menos Bella.

-Si, con Kate tu esposa- respondió Jasper divertido- Dijiste que iba a llamarle para ver como se encontraba.

-Ah si, esta todo bien, ya estaba acostada descansando- contesto golpeándose internamente, estuvo apunto de echarse de cabeza el solo.

-Ay hermano, o estas dormido o ya tomaste suficiente y estas muy borracho- se burlo James y todos volvieron a reír, Edward sonrió negando con la cabeza. Bella lo miro fijamente tratando de llamar su atención para saber que había hecho o a donde había ido pero Edward la ignoro.

-No estoy borracho- refuto- Creo que ya estoy muy cansado, fue una semana bastante pesada- comento y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, charlaron un rato de cómo estuvo la fiesta y cuando Edward se termino su cerveza se puso de pie- Me la estoy pasando bien pero mejor que me retiro o mañana no me levantare a tiempo para ir por Kate y comer con sus tíos, y si es así John me mata- dijo divertido haciéndolos reír.

Se despidió de todos y Bella se sorprendió bastante cuando se acerco a ella con gesto serio, pensaba que no se despediría de ella ya que ni una mirada le había dirigido desde que regreso a la mesa.

-Hasta luego Isabella- dijo con voz seria como de costumbre frente a todos y se inclino para despedirse con un beso en su mejilla izquierda, ella trago saliva y cerro sus ojos fuertemente- Nos vemos en media hora, pasa a recepción por la llave de la habitación, esta a mi nombre, te espero arriba- le susurro apenas audiblemente y se incorporo rápidamente- Que sigan divirtiéndose todos- volvió a despedirse en general y se fue.

Bella miro a todos lados nerviosa, nadie se había dado cuenta. Giro su vista en dirección de la puerta del bar y alcanzo a ver la espalda de Edward al salir, repitió en su mente las palabras que le susurro _Nos vemos en media hora, pasa a recepción por la llave de la habitación, te espero arriba. _Un calor recorrió todo su cuerpo y sintió un cosquilleo de ansiedad en su vientre bajo al pensar en una habitación de ese majestuoso hotel con Edward dentro.

…

...

-Bueno chicos creo que yo también ya me voy- anuncio Bella unos veinte minutos después de que Edward se fuera.

-¿Cómo que te vas?- casi grito Alice- Todavía es temprano Bella, quédate otro rato.

-Alice pasa de las dos de la madrugada cielo- la tranquilizo su novio y ella rodo los ojos- Bella debe estar cansada, déjala ir ya- Alice asintió resignada y después de sonreírle a su novio se dieron un pequeño beso.

-Pero no trajiste carro Bella, ¿Cómo te vas a ir a tu casa?- pregunto Rosalie con el ceño fruncido

-Pues en taxi- respondió rápidamente.

-Nada de que en taxi, le prometimos a Garrett que alguien de nosotros te llevaría- dijo Ben y Bella se tenso en su lugar.

-Es cierto- apoyo James- Si quieres puedes irte conmigo Bella, tu casa me queda de paso.

-No, no es necesario James en serio- negó sonriendo nerviosa- Ustedes aun no se quieren ir, así que quédense otra rato y me voy en taxi, no quiero arruinarles la noche- insistió y todos iban a protestar pero ella se apresuro a agregar- Prometo avisarles en cuanto llegue a mi departamento.

Cinco minutos después logro convencerlos y caminaba hacia la recepción del hotel.

-Buenas noches- saludo a la recepcionista en cuanto llego.

-Buenas noches ¿en que puedo ayudarla?- contesto esta pero sin levantar la mirada de la computadora, cosa que a Bella le pareció de mala educación.

-Vengo a recoger la llave de una habitación, esta reservada a nombre de Edward Cullen- dijo con voz segura y la chica levanto la cabeza de golpe, a Bella no le paso desapercibida la mirada escrutadora y envenenada que le dio. Al ver que no se movía levanto una ceja.

-Ah si, en seguida se la doy- exclamo arrastrando las palabras y se levanto de su asiento- Aquí tiene… señorita- su voz destilaba veneno y Bella al recibir la llave en su mano le dedico una sonrisa arrogante, era obvio que su actitud era por que sabia que ella subiría a esa habitación con aquel Adonis, y seguro Edward la deslumbro cuando vino a reservar.

-Muchas gracias- su voz fue fingidamente amable y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al elevador, alcanzo a escuchar como la chica susurraba _"maldita zorra afortunada", _miro hacia atrás mientras caminaba de manera sensual y le dedico una sonrisa triunfante.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward daba vueltas por la gran y hermosa habitación, se sentía desesperado y sostenía una copa de whiskey en la mano. La verdad es que mas que desesperado estaba nervioso y no sabia exactamente por que. Podía ser que estaba comenzando a creer que Isabella no subiría y había hecho mal al hacer este plan o también por lo que pasaría al fin entre ellos si ella decidía subir a la habitación.

Miro ansioso una vez mas la hora en su reloj, solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que había abandonado el bar y le dijo a Bella que se veían en media hora, debía ser paciente; aunque con Bella Swan y todo la excitación que le hacia sentir con solo estar cerca no había suficiente paciencia en el mundo que pudiera tranquilizarlo y menos ahora que ya había probado su sabor y un poco de su pasión y si a eso le sumamos que se paso toda la noche provocándolo daba como resultado una combustión.

Quince minutos después aun no llegaba y estaba a punto de bajar a buscarla. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y bebió otro trago de whiskey, su pie golpeando en el suelo insistentemente y su mano aflojando aun mas el nudo de su corbata.

-¿Cuánto mas te vas hacer del rogar conmigo Isabella?- susurro al aire y en ese momento escucho la cerradura de la puerta abrirse, se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta.

…

...

Bella contemplaba como los números de la pantallita de arriba de la puerta del ascensor cambiaban conforme subían los pisos. Trataba de disimular su nerviosismo ya que a su lado iba una pareja de ancianos que subieron al mismo tiempo que ella, ellos le sonreían de vez en cuando y trataba de devolver el gesto pero sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Que pase una buena noche señorita- le dijo la señora sonriéndole amablemente en cuanto el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron en el que suponía era su piso.

-Gracias, igualmente- respondió como pudo, una vez que ambos señores bajaron soltó de golpe todo el aire que se acumulo en su interior por la ansiedad. El elevador no tardo en llegar a su destino, el decimo piso, y después de bajar camino lentamente buscando la habitación 110, no sabia por Edward había reservado la Suite matrimonial pudiendo pedir cualquier otra mas sencilla pero decidió no darle importancia al dinero.

Mientras caminaba saco del bolso su celular y comprobó que justo había pasado la media hora. No tardo en dar con la habitación y en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta empezó a hiperventilar, se recargo un momento en la pared y cerro sus ojos.

-¿Estas segura de esto Isabella?- se pregunto a si misma en voz baja. Y es que sabia que si entraba a esa habitación ya no habría vuelta atrás, sucedería, se tendría sexo con Edward y le seria infiel a su prometido. De pronto las imágenes de la noche anterior en su oficina se proyectaron como flashes en su mente: ella y Edward besándose salvajemente, la cabeza de él perdida entre sus piernas, ese cuerpo de dios griego que la volvía loca, su gran y erecto miembro que prometía el paraíso. Sintió que su intimidad se comenzaba a mojar por la excitación y con ansiedad se dio la vuelta, saco la llave y abrió la puerta.

…

...

...

En cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta se miraron fijo durante unos segundos y mientras Bella entraba lentamente y cerraba la puerta tras de si, Edward se acerco, paso a paso, hacia ella; en ningún momento apartaron sus ojos del otro.

-Creí que nunca vendrías Isabella- susurro Edward con voz ronca y tomándola de la cintura la empujo hasta que su espalda dio con la puerta.

-Edward- jadeo y soltando todo lo que traía en sus manos lo tomo por el cuello y unió sus labios con fuerza.

-No puedo esperar mas, necesito hacerte mía ahora mismo- volvió a susurrar Edward mirándola a los ojos una vez que dejaron de besarse, bajo sus labios a su cuello lamiendo y succionando su piel, sus manos bajaron por sus caderas y sus piernas hasta que llegaron al borde del vestido y lo subió lentamente- Te deseo tanto que me voy a volver loco.

-Yo también te deseo, ahora- confeso entre jadeos e inclino su cabeza para darle mas acceso a su cuello, con manos hábiles quito la corbata y desabrocho los botones de su camisa y la desfajo del pantalón, en cuanto estuvo abierta acaricio su pecho y sus abdomen haciéndolo gemir contra su piel- Bésame Edward- ordeno y él sonriendo torcido obedeció.

Mientras sus bocas se devoraban Bella retiro la camisa de su cuerpo y Edward termino de subir el vestido hasta sus caderas, rasgo sus bragas y las tiro al suelo, abrió sus piernas y acaricio su sexo con fuerza, Bella entre sorprendida y excitada soltó un grito que se ahogo en la boca de él.

-Ya estas lista para mi nena- le susurro en el oído y volvió a acariciar sus labios íntimos.

-Tanto como tú para mi- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada y acaricio su ya muy erecto pene por sobre la tela del pantalón.- Te necesito dentro de mi ya Edward.

-No te hare esperar entonces- respondió y todo se acelero. Edward llevo sus manos a su espalda y bajo la cremallera del vestido, lo bajo acariciando todo su cuerpo hasta que llego a sus pies y lo retiro aventándolo a un rincón de la habitación. Se alejo unos pasos para admirarla, gruño al darse cuenta que no llevaba sostén y lo único que ahora usaba eran sus tacones, Bella mordió su labio coquetamente y lo jalo de nuevo hasta pegar sus torsos desnudos, ambos gimieron al sentir sus pechos rozarse y unieron sus labios, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas.

Las manos de Edward subieron hasta sus senos y los amaso con fuerza, pellizco y jalo sus pezones hasta dejarlo como dos duras piedrecillas. Bella no paraba de soltar pequeños gemidos y rápidamente desabrocho su pantalón y lo dejo caer junto a sus calzoncillos, se separo de sus labio y agacho su cabeza para admirar como su glorioso pene apuntaba hacia arriba tan erecto que casi tocaba sus estomago, con ambas manos lo tomo y lo acaricio de arriba abajo. Edward gruño y bajo sus manos hasta llegar a su trasero, apretó sus dos nalgas.

-Sostente de mis hombros- advirtió con voz ronca y Bella lo hizo, la levanto del suelo y ella inmediatamente rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas, gimieron sonoramente cuando sus sexos se rozaron, Edward movió su mano derecha para sostenerla de la espalda baja y con la otra tomo su miembro para acomodarlo en su entrada.- ¿estas lista?- pregunto.

-Si, si, hazlo ya por favor!- rogo excitada. Edward se adentro en ella de una sola y fuerte estocada- Aahh Edward- gimió cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar.

-Oh mierda!- gimió él- Estas tan estrecha Bella, esto es el paraíso- exclamo jadeando y comenzó a moverse, adentro afuera, adentro afuera.

-Oh si Edward! Mas rápido, mas rápido…- pedía totalmente perdida en la sensaciones, sentía como sus paredes apretaban su gran miembro que llegaba hasta el fondo, con cada estocada su espalda golpeaba contra la puerta pero no le importaba, eso era la gloria- Mas, mas- volvió a pedir.

Edward gruño y volvió a apretar con ambas manos su trasero para impulsarla con mas fuerza y arremeter mas profundo, bajo su boca hasta su senos y los lamió, mordió y succiono se pezones alternando entre uno y otro, la mano derecha de Bella jalaba el cabellos de su nuca y la izquierda acariciaba y arañaba su espalda. Sus caderas hacían una danza sincronizada y acelerada, las piernas de Bella presionadas alrededor de si y los tacones de sus zapatos encajados placenteramente en sus nalgas; el fuego de sus cuerpos se fusionaba y la pasión no hacia mas que aumentar y aumentar.

Varios minutos después ambos se acercaban al final, Edward aumentaba mas la velocidad de sus estocadas y su miembro palpitaba, las paredes internas de Bella cada vez lo apresaban mas. Con un par de estocadas mas Bella sintió los espasmos en su vagina y exploto en un increíble orgasmo provocando que Edward también se corriera y descargara su semen dentro, ahogaron sus gritos en la boca del otro y Edward se movió un poco mas para alargar el placer. Se mantuvieron en la misma posición por unos minutos, sin separar sus sexos, sus cuerpos flácidos y sudorosos, en silencio.

-Fue fantástico- exclamo Edward con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Bella aun con la respiración acelerada.

-Si que lo fue, no puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido de esto durante cuatro largos años- exclamo Bella golpeando su cabeza el puerta y cerrando sus ojos para calmarse.

Edward se salió lentamente de ella y tomándola de la cintura la ayudo a ponerse de pie sobre el suelo, sin alejarse mucho volvieron a mirarse fijo y se sonrieron torcido, sus miradas seguían siendo fuego y sus cuerpos se invitaban a perderse en el otro.

Esto apenas comenzaba.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**¡Oh my God! Al fin paso... y recién comenzó jajaja.**

**¿que les pareció? Espero que el sexo entre Bella y Ed les guste, yo quede satisfecha con el resultado, díganme su opinión! Y si creen que le falta algo no se preocupen que aun quedan varios capítulos y habrá mas encuentros de estos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews (no he podido contestarlos pero lo hago sin falta hoy mas tarde cuando ya no sea de madrugada jaja), también gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me da tanta alegría que la historia les guste!**

**No olviden que sus reviews son muy bien bienvenidos, amo saber sus opiniones y así, es mi única paga y me hace feliz, me motivan!**

**Gracias por leer, les mando un abrazo y buenas vibras!**

_Lily de Pattinson._


End file.
